Simple As That
by LadyRaye
Summary: Angel Gonzales always dreamt of reaching the WWE but her dreams were cut short when she got pregnant. Now she has a daughter and the chance has come up. Will she take it? And what role will Chris Jericho play in helping her?
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE (yeah right!) and I definitly don't own the people mention in this story except for all original characters like Angel, Desari and Mia (so far).  
  
A/N: Okay, hopefully this is a success as my first WWE fanfic but this isn't going to be a mary sue. Angel's going to have a tough time ahead of her. Anyways, I know that Chris Jericho is really married and IRL I wish him the best of luck and happiness within that marriage. I just really like him so...hehe...I took him for the story. Anyways, please his that nifty review button when you're done! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand you Angel, why aren't you going for it? It's a shot at your dream!" Desari VanBuren said as she tossed the salad in front of her. Shaking her head she plucked a tomato from the salad and popped it into her mouth. "Honestly, this is your damn dream and you're throwing it away? For what?" Angel Gonzales rolled her eyes and took the bowl of salad away from her best friend.  
  
"I told you why. I have specific reasons and just because you don't understand them doesn't mean that I should have to explain them." She chopped at the potatoes in front of her. "Besides, I have more important things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well for one thing, there's Mia to think about. For God sakes Desari, I can't just leave her so I can fulfill my dream." Desari sighed and took a carrot out. Taking a bite of it she looked up towards Angel. Swallowing she took a drink of the water in front of her and stood up as she walked over towards Angel.  
  
"Let me tell you something Angel. You have been dying to do this since you were sixteen years old and you were always taking the TV over on Monday and Thursday nights. It's about damn time you acted on it. Now I don't think your little girl Mia is going to mind about her mommy following her dreams. Hell, your little girl always watches it with you!" Angel sighed and put the ingredients in the pan she'd been working on. When Desari followed her she moved away and continued cutting up some potatoes. She sighed in frustration when Desari continued to follow her.  
  
"Dammit Des, what do you want?" Desari grabbed the paper off the counter and shoved it in her face.  
  
"I want you, trying out for the WWE. I want you to take this invitation and go out there and make your dream come true." Angel pushed the tears back. She refused to cry over something like this.  
  
"I told you I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't alright? Do you not understand that the minute Jake and I," She pushed her dark hair to the side, "The minute Mia was conceived my dreams went down the tubes alright? I have to provide for my little girl. I can't be getting hurt and traveling all the time."  
  
"Why can't you? I don't understand why you wouldn't want to take her."  
  
"It's not allowed." Desari scoffed.  
  
"Bullshit." "It's not alright. I'm not going to do it and there isn't any way you're going to change my mind. Simple as that." Turning away from Desari she continued to make dinner. When Desari, frustrated walked out of the kitchen Angel didn't stop the tear from falling onto the stove making it hiss from the instant cooling touch. Wiping her hands off she wiped away another tear, "Simple as that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I really don't get it Matt, why go for the break up between you and Amy? It really can't be as simple as that because of the damn fact that you two really do love one another. Isn't it going to be hard pretending you hate one another?" Chris Irvine, known as Chris Jericho to the wrestling world, asked as he adjusted the bag across his shoulder. Matt Hardy smirked towards him as he watched his long time girlfriend, Amy Dumas take her bag from their rental car.  
  
"It is that simple Chris, see, the thing is that all we're doing is pretending. Besides that it would be like me asking you why go for the storyline you and Trish have? I mean, honestly, it makes you look like a pussy." Matt joked as he ducked a swing Chris took. As he did, Amy walked up, her vibrant red hair pulled back into two small pony tails on the sides of her head and her small dog, Mason, in his carrying bag.  
  
"What are we talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Chris here was just wondering how big of an idiot I am to go for the relationship break up between, Matt Hardy, Version One and Lita. I say I'm not that big of an idiot, what do you think baby?" He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her as close as he could. Amy smirked and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm actually all for it. Besides that fact, we have tryouts coming up so maybe we can get some hot girl out there to try and steal you away." She winked towards Matt who looked a little confused at her words. That gave Chris the opening to smack him in the back of the head. Rubbing the back of his head Matt cursed softly as Chris went for another one. He ducked this time. As Amy moved out of the way she walked backwards in order to watch the fight unfold in front of her and Mason sat in her small carrying bag. Just as she did, she ran into someone. "Oh, damn I'm so sorry..." Looking up she smirked as she saw Randy Orton. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Those two going at it again?" Amy nodded as she took Mason out of his carrying back and held him, petting him just behind the ears.  
  
"Yep, it's amazing that the two of them aren't beating the shit out of one another." Randy laughed and reached out to pet Mason, who took a sudden liking to his hand and started licking it. Amy smiled and looked back towards Matt and Chris, who now had her boyfriend in head lock, "You know, it's good that Chris is getting over everything so nicely."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Well you know, the divorce really took a toll on him. It's nice to see he's returning to his normal self." Randy raised an eyebrow and eyed her warily.  
  
"Are you serious?" She nodded just as Matt managed to break out of the head lock and they both heard Chris yell out.  
  
"Come on you jackass, you can't really think I'm gonna fall for that do you?" Both laughed and then looked towards one another.  
  
"Same old Chris." They both said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in the locker room, looking around, Chris looked down to his hands. Between his fingers, he toyed with the simple gold wedding band he was so used to taking off at this time. Now he was taking it off for good. It never would've worked after the affair and for once, he didn't prove a statistic right. She had disproved that most of the time it was the male who initiated an affair. Jessica had cheated on him. Something he never though would've happened, but it did. Letting a deep breath out slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to get his mind ready for the match ahead. He was teaming up with Trish against Matt and Molly. He snickered softly, Matt and Molly, who knew what was going to happen with those two. Shaking his head he realized someone was knocking.  
  
"Come in." He said softly. In the doorway, looking stunning as ever stood Patricia Stratigias, who smiled at him and leaned her head on the doorframe.  
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked. Chris smirked.  
  
"How do I look?" Walking in she put her hands in her back pockets and sighed softly as she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Like someone who's hurting." She replied. With a smug look on his face, he closed his eyes and leaned back again. Shaking his head he thought about all the crap going on in his life.  
  
"I'm not hurting anymore Trish. I'm good now. Everything's fine."  
  
"You say that and then I look at you and you're just so worn out, and you don't have that same fire in you." She sighed and stood up, "You look like I did before Randy." She crossed her arms. Opening his arms he smiled and reached out taking her hand.  
  
"You really do care for him don't you?" She tried hiding her smile but she nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why, I don't even know how all this happened but I really do care for him. And when he's out there he's just got so much...charisma." She shook her head. "But I'm not here to talk about Randy with you. What about you? Are you going to be okay?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh please. Of course I'm going to be fine. I'm Chris Jericho after all." He stood up, "Why don't you go get ready and I'll meet you out there okay?" Trish hesitated then gave in.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you out there then Y2J." He smiled.  
  
"You got it." When the door closed behind her, Chris looked down to the gold band again and threw it against the wall. Pushing his head against the wall he let the few tears fall. "This, can't be happening." He whispered softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You hit the button right? ^_^ 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Okay. Yeah, I wish they were mine but sadly I don't own any real wrestler. Unless someone knows how I can get one, please don't tease me. ^_^ Other than that, Angel, Mia and Raven (you'll meet her) are all my characters! And Mr. DJ Romero is based off of a close friend of mine.  
  
A/N: Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own everyone but I own quite a few people ^_^ So just enjoy this update (I hope) And don't forget to hit the review button. It helps me get writing ^_^ -gets cheesy grin off my face- Okay, enough of that. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep reading. Have fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This isn't happening. It can't be. I'm not here." Angel said softly as she sat behind the wheel of her car. She couldn't believe she was driving to the arena. As she pulled up and saw the lines of people waiting to walk in she stopped and looked to the passenger side of her car. There on the seat lay the letter she received in the mail just a few days before the WWE arrived in El Paso.  
  
Miss Angel Gonzales;  
  
We, here at the WWE, would like to extend an invitation to you to come by the event we're holding in El Paso, Texas on April 30th. We would like to speak with you about a tape you sent in a few years ago that showed your ring experience and your want to become a part of the team here at the WWE. If you'd like to accept this invitation please drive up to the backstage entrance of the arena and hand this letter to the security at the door and they shall escort you to where you need to be. If you're no longer interested, we're sorry for taking your time and hope that you still remain a WWE fan. Thank you again.  
  
The WWE Corporation  
  
Closing her eyes momentarily she sighed and drove up to the backstage area. Being guided to a parking area she stepped out of her car, letter in hand and she smiled as one of the security guards immediately walked up to her. 'Sure aren't lacking in the security department' she thought as she walked up to him.  
  
"Good evening Ma'am, can I help you with something?" The man said gruffly. Angel smiled and tried to make the best of the situation.  
  
"Yes, I received this letter telling me to come here tonight and show this to one of you guys and that you'd show me where to go. So please, if you would," She handed the letter over to the man who eyed it warily. Taking a deep breath in she sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"Alright. Why don't you follow me and I'll introduce you to the right people?" The man said. Angel nodded and adjusted her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, just be careful in there, things can get a little rowdy." Angel looked up towards him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean things can get rowdy?" Suddenly, just as she asked a fight broke out in front of them. Cameras were suddenly around them and Angel dodged quickly to get out of the way. There was no way she was going to be on television. Not yet anyway. Taking a deep breath in she looked up to her escort, "I see what you mean." The guy smiled down affectionately to her.  
  
"My names DJ Romero, what's yours?"  
  
"Angel. Angel Gonzales."  
  
"Well nice to meet you Angel. You been wanting a chance to get into the WWE?" Angel adjusted the bag on her shoulder and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, since I was sixteen." DJ sent her a look and not-so-subtly looked her up and down.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you now?"  
  
"Twenty-five." Angel smiled and shook her head, "And I don't mind you asking. It's nice to know I can still get checked out." She laughed softly as DJ chuckled.  
  
"Well what can I say? You're a beautiful woman. Too bad I'm a happily taken man, then maybe I'd be going after you." Angel tried to keep from laughing but couldn't contain it.  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"Why aren't I?"  
  
"Please," She rolled her eyes, "No offense DJ but no guy in his right mind would hit on me if he knew the real me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel smiled and shook her head as she closed her eyes momentarily.  
  
"Most guys, when I bring them home, take one look and then take off like a scalded dog." She laughed softly, "I guess having an eight-year-old daughter does that to you though." DJ was in the middle of taking a drink out of the water bottle he'd grabbed when he suddenly choked.  
  
"An eight-year-old daughter?" He repeated. Angel smiled.  
  
"Yep, my eight-year-old daughter." Angel pulled out her wallet from her back pocket, she never carried a purse when she was in an unfamiliar place, "Her name's Mia. She's my baby." DJ smiled as he took the wallet from her and looked at the smiling face in front of him.  
  
"Cute little girl. Just like her Momma." DJ winked at her and Angel blushed even though she told herself not to. Just then, a woman, just as tall as Angel walked up, she had long black hair that was curled in certain spots and hung around her face. Her grey eyes were welcoming when she walked up, kissed him softly and then crossed her arms.  
  
"Well I sure hope you're not thinking of running away with this beautiful woman DJ." Her black outfit clung to her every curve and didn't hide that she had a well-endowed body, "I'm Raven Romero. And you are?" She extended her hand and Angel was afraid to take it. The woman may have looked like a Barbie next to DJ but compared to Angel the woman could definitely hold her own.  
  
"A-Angel, Angel Gonzales. Nice to meet you Raven. I don't mean to be rude but aren't you two Silkk and Dierdre?" Angel asked. The two smirked and looked from one another back to Angel.  
  
"Right on the first guess, tell her Raven, what does she win?" DJ said in a game show host voice. Raven rolled her eyes and moved between her husband and Angel.  
  
"You're right, but don't let that out too loud. See, DJ's supposed to be hurt so he's out of the ring and since I'm still working, he comes with me on the road." Angel smiled.  
  
"That's so sweet. Don't you two ever get annoyed with one another?" The two shared a look and started laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't ever get her talking about politics. You'll never hear the end of it." DJ said, trying to keep it from reaching his wife's ears. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky, Angel noticed when Raven smacked him on the arm. "See! And she's abusive too." DJ laughed and dodged a hit.  
  
"Oh yeah, and he's making himself out to be such a prince. Please." Raven stuck her tongue out towards DJ who shook his head and stopped, leaning against the wall, "The point is, even though he gets annoying when he brings up Metallica and all that other fun stuff he's into, I usually just tune him out. Course, I wouldn't have anyone else on the road with me." She looked towards him and then walked to his side, wrapping her arms around him but with his muscular frame it was a little harder to do.  
  
"And same goes for her. Even though it takes her hours to get dressed in something that's going to end up getting ripped off anyway." He laughed softly until she connected her elbow into his stomach, "I, I meant in the ring baby." He continued to laugh as Raven blushed and shook her head.  
  
"I have to get out to the ring anyway. Hope to see you around Angel, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Same here." Angel replied. As she looked towards DJ, who still looked like he was in slight pain, she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" DJ nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, fine. Well, here's where you need to be Miss Gonzales. I hope you get what you've been wanting. It'd be good to have you around." He said softly. Shaking her hand he turned and walked down the hallway, in a half curse and half groan. When Angel turned around she stared at the door in front of her and taking a deep breath she walked up and knocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're reviewing right? ^_^ 


	3. Against My Will

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE I wouldn't allow another stupid lottery thing. But I don't and I don't own any of their characters like Chris Jericho or Trish Stratus or Randy Orton. I own my own characters who are (in this chapter) Angel and Raven and the character DJ is based off a close friend. I wish I owned something...besides the plot.  
  
A/N: Woohoo, another update, I hope you enjoy this one. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep adding. BTW, I really don't like the idea of another lottery type deal, I hated the first one and I hate the second one. Another reason I hate it is because I don't get UPN here so that means no SD. I'm going to be very very mad if my dear Jericho, Lita, Matt Hardy or any of my favorites go to SD. So...expect to hear some complainin'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Chris, Chris? Are you alive?" Trish said softly as she knocked on the trainer's locker room door. When she looked in, she saw Chris laying back with his arm over his eyes. She walked in and lightly tapped him on the arm.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He said as he jumped up a bit. Trish smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be going through with this?" She asked softly. Chris winced as he pushed himself up and he sent her a soft smile. As he slowly went to stand up.  
  
"I'm positive. It'll do us both some good and besides that factor, it's about time you got to be a heel again." He chuckled softly, and looked into her eyes. She looked towards his knee and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Positive Chris? I mean I don't want you to keep getting hurt like this."  
  
"Hey, don't start talking like that, I'm the sexy beast. I'm Y2J, honestly, you can't keep me down." He hissed as his knee gave out just a little bit. "I'm out though, for a couple weeks. I need some recuperating and rest according to David. So I'll be doing that." Trish nodded.  
  
"Good. You need some time to rest anyways. On a good note I hear we got a new girl so you can get out there again you party animal." Trish laughed softly and Chris shook his head. Just then there was a small knock on the door and the familiar brown haired, brown eyed hunk of Evolution peeked in.  
  
"Hey guys," Randy smiled and looked towards Trish immediately. "I was just wondering if you're ready to go, if not it's cool. I can go wait in the car." He moved a bit further into the doorway and Trish smiled.  
  
"No, Randy, I think we're done. Right Chris?"  
  
"Yeah sure, you two crazy kids go have some fun alright?" Trish sent Chris an affectionate smile as if she would her brothers and when she took ahold of Randy's hand, both disappeared behind the door. Chris' smile dropped from his face and he winced in the pain he was in. Grabbing the crutches David left leaning on the side, positioning himself on them he slowly made his way to the door and opened it. He was lucky it was only his left knee that hurt. As he left the trainer locker room he looked around and made his way towards his locker room. He still had to pack up, get back to the hotel. Thank God he had the next two weeks off. As he rounded the corner he heard the familiar voice of his friend who was 'out' of the ring but showed up to work anyway and another voice. A female voice.  
  
"Thank you so much DJ, you really have no idea how much you helped me out tonight." The short brunette said.  
  
"No problem, it'll be great working with you. Just one question though, you haven't by chance seen my wife have you?" Both laughed and they shook their heads as the brunette took a small swing at him he dodged it and took her into a head lock. "Lets see how good you are at getting out of this." He laughed as she tried but then his laugh quickly turned to surprise as she broke the headlock and took him down with a leg sweep but didn't let his head connect with the hard arena floor.  
  
"Got ya." She laughed.  
  
"Well damn, DJ I never thought I'd see you lay down for another woman but that gorgeous wifey of yours." Chris cut in. The brunette's stunning green gaze caught Chris off-guard and as DJ slowly sat up he rolled his eyes at the blonde Canadian.  
  
"I'll have you know Raven is the only one I'm every laying down for and that's the way it stays."  
  
"That's the way what stays?" Raven asked as she walked up, two bags slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." DJ said.  
  
"Oh, just that your man was commenting on how he only lays down for you." Chris stated, grinning at DJ, "That and he was saying that he loves you and that will stay that way forever." Raven slowly smiled and walked up towards DJ and leaning up on her tiptoes she giggled and kissed him softly. As they kissed and DJ's arms wrapped around his wife, Chris gagged, "Oh Lord, stop the madness, I think I'm going to be sick." He said. Raven shook her head and hooked her arm with her husband's.  
  
"Now Chris, you and I both know that I'm not going to stop kissing him so you're just going to have to get that medicine I told you about." Chris laughed.  
  
"Good one. So who's being the rude bastard tonight and not introducing me to this lovely lady standing beside you two?" He walked closer up, and leaned on the crutch that helped support his left leg.  
  
"Sorry, Chris, this is Angel Gonzales. Angel, this is Chris Irvine, more well known as Chris Jericho." Angel smiled and shook his hand. She couldn't help but look him up and down a bit, the things they say about TV were true. Well the assumption that people who were hot on TV were just as hot in real life was very true.  
  
"Nice to meet you Angel, what brings you to our humble, movable home?" Chris smiled towards her. She seemed nice. But then again, all of them did.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I got a job offer." Chris' eyes widened. The girl in front of him was short and didn't look like she could do much in the ring but then again she took DJ down. He smiled, he was going to like her.  
  
"And how did it go?"  
  
"Very well actually. I have two weeks to get everything arranged and sorted out and then I'm flown off to Cincinnati and I get to watch the show and I just might get to debut." Chris whistled.  
  
"Damn, that good?"  
  
"I guess so." DJ laughed softly and shook his head.  
  
"You guess so? Sweetheart if the WWE calls you in and gives you a good chance of debuting, you're damn good." He pulled Raven close to him, "I remember when I got the phone call to try out." Raven nodded.  
  
"He's right Angel, you're one lucky girl. But we have to get going; you do have a ride don't you Chris?" He nodded and the couple shook hands with the two and then disappeared behind the doors outside. Chris looked up towards Angel and smiled.  
  
"Like I said, it was a pleasure to meet you Angel. Tell me, is there anyway you know of that I can get a cab to take me back to the hotel at this hour?" Angel looked to her watch and frowned.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to. Not one that I'd trust anyway. Tell you what; it's obvious you need help getting your stuff. Why don't I take you back?" Chris looked up towards her after becoming very interested in the floor and he looked into her eyes. You could always tell a person by their eyes. Always. When she looked back into them, he smiled.  
  
"You don't mind?" She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh.  
  
"No, not at all. In fact I'd be honored to give a veteran like you a ride. What times your flight tomorrow anyway?" Chris shook his head.  
  
"Oh I'm not leaving tomorrow. I get to relax a few days here then I'm heading home to rest up my knee. Been giving me problems and tonight it decided to give out on me." He sighed. "So I guess El Paso, Texas is going to be my home for the next couple days. Know anything I can do?" Angel smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Not really much for someone on crutches. But I can tell you that the stores across the border are nice."  
  
"Really? I've heard a lot of college student go across the border, to drink." Angel nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately it's true, but at least most of them are safe about it. But that's not what you were asking. I'm not really sure what you could do but if you'd like...I mean unless this seems really forward, you could come to my house and stay there. No charge. I mean, no reason to pay for a hotel when you could have the comforts of home." Chris smiled and almost said yes. There was something about her. Something that seemed genuine. But he wouldn't get hurt again. Never.  
  
"Well, as much as I appreciate the offer Angel, I'll stay at the hotel. Besides, you're doing enough by taking me to the hotel."  
  
"Alright." Angel smiled, "Lets get your things and get you to bed then. The only way you're going to get better is if you rest up and I'm going to make sure you get to bed to do that." As she walked a bit ahead of him, Chris couldn't help but admire her, assets, so to speak and shaking his head he let out a slow deep breath. He needed to keep his head on straight and he'd do it. 


	4. Friends?

Disclaimer: Alright, again I own nothing. Oh how I wished I did because if I did, Trish would be handed to Jericho on a silver platter (I love old Trish, just my opinion though) and I would tell Lita to go save Jericho and kiss him and love him. Course, the real people I speak of are wonderfully happy with their 'hotties' (Cuz hello, Matt Hardy = gorgeous!) and well Chris is happily married. Now Trish I have no idea but I wish her luck with that new Diva cover but I will be voting for Amy Dumas. As always the only people I actually own are Desari, Angel and Mia and any other original characters. The others, own themselves.  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long. I have been lagging because I have been watching RAW and then having to go to sleep, so sadly I have no time to write. I will definitely be trying harder to get chapters out faster, I just hope you keep reviewing. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You, got a ticket?" Desari said as she walked into the living room, popcorn in hand. She tried not to laugh but it was all really funny. Everything that Angel explained from the minute she walked into the house was funny. Hilarious in fact. But being the true best friend she was, she'd wait for a few more minutes before laughing her ass off. Sitting down next to Angel she crossed her legs underneath her and took a handful of popcorn. "So, explain, please?"  
  
"Explain what exactly?"  
  
"Explain how you met, uh, him! I don't remember his name, I just remember you raving about him every time we watch it. He's, he's the sarcastic guy!"  
  
"Jericho?"  
  
"Yes! That's it! I knew it started with a 'J' but I wasn't exactly sure. I mean, it sounds to me like you've got a thing for this guy. So, dish, is he married?" Angel looked up towards Desari and rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to answer however, Mia walked in, clutching her teddy bear.  
  
"Mommy?" She said softly. Angel got to her feet quickly, motherly instincts taking over. She knelt down beside Mia.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked, stroking the girls straight brown hair.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Anything princess, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Can I watch wrestling with you?" She turned her blue eyes up towards her mom, making it really hard to say no and Angel smiled and laughed softly, shaking her head.  
  
"You've got school tomorrow mijita." Angel leaned forward and kissed the top of her daughter's head lightly. When she glanced up towards Desari she rolled her eyes as Desari practically pleaded with her to let Mia watch Smackdown with them. With a small sigh, Angel looked back towards Mia who's blue eyes were pooling with tears. "Alright, fine." She couldn't hold her laughter anymore and running her fingers through her daughter's hair she kissed the tip of her nose softly, "You can watch wrestling."  
  
"Yes!" Mia grinned and ran up towards the couch, jumping onto it and practically into Desari's lap. "I told you Auntie Dee! I told you!" Angel crossed her arms and stared at her best friend and daughter.  
  
"You two played me." Desari and Mia grinned. Taking a piece of popcorn Mia put it in her mouth and giggled as she looked up towards her mom and then grabbed the remote.  
  
"Yep, you sucker just got served." Angel's eyes widened.  
  
"Mia Jennifer Gonzales, you had better rephrase what you just said because I don't think I just heard that out of your mouth." Mia shrank back and looked towards her mom and the woman she'd grown up calling Aunt. When her aunt couldn't do anything she sighed and looked up towards her mom.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry Mommy, I just wanted to watch wrestling real bad. Forgive me?" Angel closed her eyes trying to avoid that cute little sad look her daughter was giving her. With a sigh she walked over and sat down, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Fine. But you ever say that again you're not going to be watching that movie or wrestling for at least a week. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Chris answered the phone in his hotel room, sitting on the bed, his leg elevated. Sighing he muted the TV to keep the movie he was watching from overtaking the conversation on the phone.  
  
"Chris?" His eyes widened at the voice on the other line.  
  
"Jess?" He asked softly, shaking his head he stopped and pushed himself a bit further up on the bed, "Is that you Jess?"  
  
"No, its Angel." The voice replied. Chris almost dropped the phone but managed to keep his grip on the phone tight. His throat tightened.  
  
"Oh hey Angel, what's going on?"  
  
"I just wanted to invite you over for a small get together." She took a deep breath in, "See, I figured that you'd be held up in that hotel room and you were by now getting bored so I wanted to invite you over." Chris smiled and turned the TV off, taking to Angel had suddenly become a bit more interesting.  
  
"Oh really? You want the Sexy Beast to make an appearance huh?" Angel laughed softly and though he couldn't see her, he was pretty sure she was shaking her head at his comment.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda would. That is if you don't have any plans. I mean I can pick you up and everything if you want me to."  
  
"Well what am I going to get out of this?" He asked, knowing that it could have a double meaning. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but talking with her suddenly brought him new confidence. When her response didn't come through the phone right away he took a deep breath in, had he said something wrong? The last thing he wanted was to ruin this new friendship.  
  
"I guess you'll have to come before you find out what you're getting out of it." His eyebrows arched and he chuckled softly and looked down towards the planner in front of him. Picking it up, he thumbed through it and saw how long he'd be gone. It was going to be a long two weeks. Sighing he closed his eyes. "Chris? Everything okay? You're not falling asleep are you?" He kept his eyes closed and slowly a smile came to his face, a true genuine smile.  
  
"No, I'm not." He paused and slowly opened his eyes as he toyed with the gold ring he normally had on his hand. "Hey Angel, you remember what you offered at the arena?"  
  
"For you to stay at my house, of course Chris. I don't forget an invitation." He smirked and tossed the ring towards the trash and celebrated silently as it dropped in there with a small thunk.  
  
"I'd like to take you up on that offer, that is, if I'm still welcome."  
  
"Of course you're still welcome, my house is open to any friend in need." Chris laughed softly to himself and the thoughts running rapid through his head. The way he was thinking...they wouldn't be 'friends' for long. 


	5. Relax time?

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish...I wish I owned WWE or any of the characters that exist on WWE. More importantly I wish I could own Chris for just...one night. One night would make all my drea- oh, you're reading this aren't you? Oops. –hides- Alright, so I don't own them but I so wish I did. Happy now? However, I do own Angel...and Mia and the crazy fan mentioned in this chapter.  
  
A/N: Been a few weeks since I've updated and I apologize I've just had a really busy schedule. I hope you're enjoying this story as I'm enjoying writing it. Please continue to review and I can't wait to bring you more. Hint. Reviews make me write faster. Don't believe me? Check out my other stories. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh wow, you're like...do you know who you are?" A young blonde asked as Chris tried walking off the elevator. He smiled.  
  
"Well, when I went to bed last night, I was Chris Jericho. I hope I'm still Chris. Am I?" The girl nodded and slowly extended a shaking hand.  
  
"I-I love you so much. I mean I look up to you and I can't wait till you're in the ring again. Can I, can I just get a hug?"  
  
"Sure." The girl nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Chris hugged back and managed to keep a tight hold on her until she let go. Just as he glanced up however, he saw Angel walking into the hotel and his smile widened. "I hate to be rude, but if you'll excuse me." Chris walked, crutch under his arm, towards Angel and he embraced her into a tight hug. When he looked back towards the girl, she seemed completely oblivious to everything that was going on and didn't look like she was coming down off of cloud nine anytime soon.  
  
"Wow. Excited fan?" Angel asked, whispering in his ear. Chris nodded and wrapped his arm lightly around her.  
  
"Lets just get me checked out and we'll get out of here."  
  
"Alright, you really seem anxious to get out. Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just miss a good home-cooked meal is all." Angel nodded and took Chris' bag for him. They both walked up to the desk and while Chris was busy paying for the hotel and getting things signed, Angel tried figuring out a way to tell Chris about Mia. Looking back towards him she bit her lower lip. No guy had ever really had her thinking non-stop about him and no guy had ever really interested her after Mia's father took off. Till now. With a small reluctant sigh she shook her head, nothing was going to happen between the two of them and nothing ever could. He had just got divorced, it wasn't like he was going to be ready to jump into a relationship. 'But this could help both of you' she thought, 'sex doesn't mean anything. Just fun for two consenting adults' she scolded herself for her thoughts but they kept drifting towards simply wrong. She hadn't known him for very long and already she wanted his hands all over her? It had been way too damn long.  
  
"Angel?" She shook her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ready to go? I'm finished here." Angel smiled and picked the bag back up. It had fallen off her shoulder and was sitting on the floor. Letting a deep sigh out she tried calming down and tried making her thoughts more friends related. 'Yeah, friends with benefits' Angel quickly picked up the pace. It wasn't until she stopped at the car that Chris caught up to her. "Hey, where's the fire?" He laughed softly, "You're acting like the worst thing imaginable is behind you. Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course everything's okay. Why would anything be wrong?" She unlocked his door and opened it. Quickly walking around the car she put his bag in the backseat and climbed in, keeping her eyes away from Chris' gaze.  
  
"Because you're acting really weird. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No of course not, you didn't do anything. It's me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just acting weird is all. Had a day and now its playing mind games with me. Don't worry about it." Chris slowly nodded and while she was concentrating on getting the car started, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She jumped at the sudden touch.  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's alright. I'll tell you what. When we get to your house, I'll fix you something to eat and from there we can relax and watch movies. Sound good?" Angel paled.  
  
"About that. Chris, I need to tell you something." Chris shook his head and placed a finger across her lips.  
  
"Hush. From this moment on you're not going to talk. Tonight is your night and I'm going to make sure that everything that's stressing you out goes away. I don't care what I have to do. How many baths I have to put you in. You will be stress free by the end of the night." Angel smiled and tried to say something again but he cut her off, "No, now just drive and try to relax. We'll deal with everything when we get to your house." Angel slowly nodded, things certainly would have to be...dealt with when they got to her house. Big time.  
  
Pulling up to her house, Angel gave a small frown and then looked towards Chris who seemed in complete awe. She slowly climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag. Waiting for him by his side of the car, she closed the door after him when he got out of the car. He slowly walked towards the door and just before they got there, he turned towards her.  
  
"You have a beautiful home. What did you do before you signed the contract for WWE?" Angel smiled.  
  
"I'm a writer."  
  
"A writer eh? And what kinds of," Chris moved closer towards her, making her lean against a pillar, "things do you write?" Angel laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
"Romance novels."  
  
"Oh, sounds interesting." He grinned and pushed the bit of hair out of her face. "Tell me. Do you ever do research for your novels?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because, it's based on pure emotion. What the person is feeling at a particular time. It's storyline. It's your imagination that takes the story places. Granted you have to do research every now and then to make sure that the facts your present are completely true and you have to make sure you're not copying anyone." Chris grinned.  
  
"Really?" Angel nodded and he tilted his head to the side. "You know, Angel, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I just recently got divorced and I, I really haven't been myself lately but I think you can help me. That is, if you want." Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? How is that?"  
  
"Simple." Suddenly, Chris' lips crushed against her and his crutch landed in a pile of flowers by the door. His fingers attacked her silky strands of hair, running through them. His tongue moved against hers, massaging it as her hands travels up his shoulders and down his back. She bit his lower lip a little, only making him want to taste more of her. She tasted better than he could've ever imagined. It was a mix of vanilla and strawberries and it was driving him insane. Just as his hands caressed her hair and the sides of her face, her fingers did exploring as they ran through his hair. She pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Slowly, they broke apart, their foreheads touching. Neither opened their eyes and neither said much, there were just heavy pants of breathing. Neither of them heard the door open.  
  
"Mommy?" 


	6. Need a little help

Disclaimer: Wow. If only I owned the WWE. –sighs and dreams of a time where I could have everything handed to me on a platter- I could only hope and wish this happened. But of course, I don't and it all belongs to the McMahon family. Of course, the individuals such as Chris Irvine and Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus (etc.) all own themselves so really I only own a few things. The storyline, and the original characters. I don't even own my own house or apartment. This is what happens when you're a college student. Oh well, I can dream! Hehe  
  
A/N: YES! I am not dead! I am so sorry for the complete lack of update on my part. I guess it's a mix of a few things. I was getting really frustrated with the WWE on the storylines but I'm over it and I'm back to being happy. That and I was having a major case of writers block on ALL of my stories, original and fanfic. So sadly it took me forever, but I am happy to have a chapter for you, a little bit long too. But hey, I don't hear anyone complaining right? As always, please review, thanks again for your patience!

* * *

Chris' eyes widened. Had he just heard? He looked down towards the front door of Angel's house to find a pair of blue eyes that were a part of a cute little head that had straight brown hair on it. It looked like a little girl to him but right now he couldn't trust his vision. He had heard the word, 'Mommy', right? Looking towards Angel he noticed she was biting her lower lip. She didn't give him an explanation, nothing. He watched as she walked forward and smiled to the little girl.  
  
"Hey princess, how's my little girl?" The two smiled at one another and shared a small kiss on the cheek. Chris felt the ground underneath him give out. What the hell was going on? He looked towards Angel again to see her pick the little girl up and turn to him. "Chris, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mia." He swallowed. He was sure he heard her right.  
  
"Daughter?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Yes, Chris, my daughter, Mia." Chris didn't have time to gather his thoughts, much less think of a response as Mia's eyes widened.  
  
"Holy cow you're Chris Jericho! You're my all time favorite! Can I have your autograph? Mom! Can he stay at our house?" Mia's questions continued on but Chris couldn't really feel, he couldn't' really hear either. He was sure that Angel had said this little girl was her daughter but that would've meant. She'd gotten pregnant so young and had to raise this little girl. Angel bit her lower lip and hid the fear away as she looked down at Mia.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you go inside and tell Aunty Dee to fix us something to drink, I'm sure she'll let you help her and give me and Mr. Irvine a few minutes alone okay?" Mia nodded and took off like a bolt of lightening when Angel set her down. Angel crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards Chris warily as she leaned down to pick up his crutch she tried to let him be the first one to talk. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen so she started.  
  
"So-"  
  
"-a daughter." Chris began. They both smiled and Chris took the crutch she held out to him, "You go ahead." Angel sighed and looked down, letting her hair fall across her face.  
  
"Look Chris, I know I should've told you before we got here but I didn't want you to feel like I was trying to push you out because, believe me I wasn't. I mean I'm more than happy for you to stay here but I wasn't so sure you'd want to if you found out about Mia. I mean I know that you didn't have any kids," She stopped, "You can tell me to shut up any minute now." Chris laughed softly.  
  
"No, you were doing just fine." He smiled and took ahold of her hand. "Yeah, you should've told me, but I found out." When Angel looked away from him, he reached out and cupped her chin, "But I'd still really like to stay here if the offer is still open."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course really. Besides, I can't disappoint a fan now can I?" Angel giggled and shook her head as she picked up his bag and took ahold of the door handle.  
  
"No, you can't disappoint a fan, but I will warn you now, you hurt my daughter in any way, your knee isn't going to be the only thing hurting." Chris winced.  
  
"Ouch, maternal instinct, but I have to admit, it kinda turns me on." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as she shook her head and opened the door. They walked in, Chris casually grabbed Angel's hand and she wasn't arguing as they followed the noises coming from the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm being completely serious Aunty Dee, he was standing outside our door and was kissing Mommy. Not that I mind, but I'm being honest, Chris Jericho is at my house!" Desari smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I seriously doubt that hunny, but we'd better hurry with these drinks so your Mommy doesn't yell at u-"Desari turned around and dropped the plastic glass she held in her hand. The ice scattered and a joyful bark of a dog scratched at the door. "Holy shi-"She stopped at Angel's warning look. "Wow, you're really him. You're Chris Jericho. Mia, baby, your Aunt is so sorry hunny. You were telling the truth." It took Desari a moment before she snapped out of her dazed look and began helping Mia pick up the pieces of ice. Chris smiled.  
  
"Irvine actually." Chris smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I didn't really think that your name really was Jericho. Obviously." She ran a nervous hand through her hair as she bit her lower lip. "I'm going to go outside, for a few minutes." Angel smiled towards Desari as she carefully made her way outside to the anxious puppy jumping up and down.  
  
"I hope you don't mind dogs. Mia's been wanting one so I had to." Angel said softly as Mia opened the pantry and pulled out two cokes, taking those to the table she went back to the pantry and took two more out.  
  
"I can see why you got her one, she's a cutie. Maybe if I wait a few years I can ask her out." Angel quickly elbowed him and smiled sweetly towards him just as Mia walked back over towards them.  
  
"I fixed us drinks Mommy. I hope you like coke Mr. Irvi-"Mia stopped and frowned. "Mr. Irvi- agh I can't say your last name!" She frowned and crossed her arms. Chris smiled affectionately towards her and leaning towards her he grinned and tousling her hair he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Just call me Chris, okay?" Mia immediately looked up towards her mother who nodded her approval. Then, grinning up towards Chris she quickly took ahold of his hand.  
  
"Well, then I hope you like coke Chris, because that's all I could find." She pulled him towards the table, insisting he sit down beside her. Chris watched as Angel slowly began cleaning things up around the house, showing she had pride in where she lived. He listened to Mia as she began asking questions about WWE and what kind of things they got to do on the road and he answered her. His gaze would slip towards Angel every so often to rest on her. He kept watching her as she went outside to join her friend, or sister, whatever Desari was and deciding not to get whiplash from having to turn to look at her, Chris turned his attention completely towards Mia.

* * *

"Holy shit that really is Chris Jericho sitting in your kitchen isn't it?" Desari asked as Angel closed the sliding door behind her. Angel smiled and shaking her head she walked over and sat next to Desari. "C'mon, please tell me I'm not dreaming here because if I am I certainly don't want to wake up." Angel laughed.  
  
"Yes, that is him sitting in my kitchen. And it will continue to be him while he stays at my house for the next few days. That is until we both have to go to San Diego for a show there. Chris hurt his knee."  
  
"Well yeah, I knew about that, Mia hasn't stopped talking about it and I actually think you told me. But that's not the point. Spill. What's going on between the two of you?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Angel Marie, you've never been able to lie to me. Now tell me, because you didn't raise that little girl of yours to be a liar." Angel suddenly became very interested in the floor as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Alright, Chris and I were kissing."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Mia walked out to find us kissing. Nothing else happened and I seriously doubt that anything else will happen. Honestly, he's a superstar, do you seriously think that he's giving me a second thought considering he just found out that I have a daughter?" Desari laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you're unbelievable. You can't tell can you?" Angel raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"That he's giving you that look that he wants to gobble you up and take you for a ride around the country, minus the horse." Angel's cheeks reddened.  
  
"You're full of it." Desari grinned.  
  
"No, I'm dead serious. He's looking at you like he wants to take a nice long dip in, well I'm not going to say because my darling niece is sitting no more than twenty feet away. Besides, he seems very taken with her." Angel scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, taken and being polite usually look the same don't they? I mean, hell, look at her father."  
  
"We don't talk about that asshole, remember?" Angel rolled her eyes and closed her eyes, rubbing at her temples.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was a mistake letting him stay here. Mia's hearts going to break when he leaves. I mean, I don't even know that I'm staying with WWE, this is just going to be a trial."  
  
"So? Besides, Mia's a strong girl, she knows that Chris has a job to do." Angel sighed.  
  
"That's not the point. I mean, she's going to get so attached to him and seeing us kiss is going to make things between Chris and I are, well she's going to think there's something between us."  
  
"What if he wants something between you two?" Angel laughed softly and looked towards Desari.  
  
"Please, the minute Chris Irvine looks at me and actually wants something between us, hell even sex because God knows I need to get laid, the minute that happens, hell will freeze over." Desari smiled as she looked at her friend. Angel hadn't seen Chris walk out, holding three glasses, two of which were obviously for them. She kept her mouth shut though as he walked up towards them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, I hate to be crude but maybe I can help with the getting laid factor." Chris said softly. Angel's eyes widened and she glared towards Desari who just grinned and took her drink from Chris. "I added a bit of picardi, hope you two don't mind."  
  
"Oh, not at all Chris, please, have a seat. I'm going to go spend some more time with Mia." Desari slowly stood up and looked towards Angel and raised her glass, "And hunny, here's to the icicles forming in hell." 


	7. Tricksters

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly, I wish I did. But seeing as how I am in no way related to the McMahon family, I don't own squat. Enjoy.

Author's Note: I know, it's taken me awhile but I'm glad I finally got this chapter up. Let me know what you think by reviewing Thanks.

* * *

Angel sat in awe as for the third time in row, Mia allowed Chris to beat her on the PS2 wrestling game she owned. Mia never let her win. And now this was the third time Chris was _winning_? Something was up. She pushed herself up and slowly walked around the two of them. When Mia looked up to her, she grinned and getting up to kneel next to Chris, Angel watched as her daughter leaned over to his ear and whispered something. Chris nodded.

"Alright kiddo. You and me made a bet. If I won, I'd talk to your mom about you spending the night with your Aunty Dee. Course, if you won, you got to stay here with me and your Mommy. But it looks like I won." Angel's glare narrowed towards Chris who shrugged a little and pointed towards her daughter. "Totally her idea." Angel raised a delicate brow.

"And why exactly am I supposed to believe that my eight year old daughter came up with an elaborate plan so she could go spend the night with Desari while you and I stay in this house, alone?" Chris nodded and Angel turned to Mia who was sitting down innocently on the floor, looking up to her mother with a smile. "Mia, baby, did Chris put you up to this."

"Nope." She shook her head. "It was all my idea. I came up with it. My idea." She smiled, "You're always telling me that I should come up with ideas and tell people. So I told Chris. And he liked my idea. I just wanted to give you a night to yourself Mommy. And Aunty Dee said I could stay." Angel slowly frowned. Desari.

"Mia, did Aunty Dee give you any of this idea?" Mia bit her lower lip quickly, something she did quite often when trying to hide a lie. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Who's ready to go to Aunty Dee's and watch movies and eat nothing but Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" Desari exclaimed.

"Me!" Mia excalimed as she shot up from where she was sitting. Mia disappeared as she climbed the stairs to her room, where she emerged from only a few minutes later. With a complete ready and packed bag. She looked up to her mom. "I can go mommy right? Chris beat me, so I have to leave." She was a little too happy. Angel bit into her cheek as she glared up towards Desari who just flashed a smile her way.

"Okay. You can go. But, Aunty Dee and Mommy have to talk a moment." Angel replied. Desari kept her smile, and didn't falter at all as she and Angel walked into the kitchen. Angel shut the doors leading to the kitchen and turned towards Desari. "How dare you!"

"How dare me? What did I do?" Desari asked innocently.

"You. You should be in hell! I don't really mean that but damn you! You had no right!" Desari grinned.

"I'm already going to hell dear, level six out of eight I believe. But what did I do? I couldn't possibly have done a single thing, seeing as how I wasn't here." She smiled, taking an apple from the counter she slowly started peeling it with the knife that she pulled from the drawer.

"You know exactly what you did! You made it so my daughter would go over to your house and I would be here, alone with Chris!" Desari looked at her dumbfounded.

"You just now figured that out?" She rolled her eyes, "And you were going to be a teacher."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel growled, taking a bit of the apple peel from Desari's apple. Desari frowned but continued.

"It doesn't mean a single thing. Just that you expected to be able to handle little kids who could easily con your loving heart? Ha." She laughed. "Besides, Mia's the one who wanted you two to have alone time. I just worked out the details with Chris." Angel's eyes widened.

"He knew about this?" Desari laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, he's the one who suggested Mia's punishment be going home with me." She grinned, "Some punishment huh? Well, I best be off. Mia does usually have to go to bed early. See ya! Have fun!" Desari turned and took the rest of her apple peal as she opened the doors and walked out. Angel sighed, "Oh," Desari peeked around the corner, "And don't do anything I wouldn't." She grinned and waved as she walked back towards the front door. Angel stood in the doorway of the kitchen, close enough to hear Mia's excited exclamation.

"Bye Mommy! See you tomorrow!" The front door shut and Angel felt her chest tighten. She was alone for the first time in eight years. And to make things worse, a gorgeous man was living in her home and he definitely didn't keep his intentions hidden.

God help her.

* * *

Angel walked back into the living room, after popping a bag of popcorn and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up to her body as she sat down and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. Chris had stayed sitting on the floor while the whole plan had erupted in front of him. He couldn't help but grin.

"Everything alright?" He asked. He didn't know exactly what Desari had told her, so he figured he'd play it by ear. Angel glared towards him but kept her mouth shut, only opening it occasionally to eat more popcorn. He stood up, and moved onto the couch next to her, "You're not gonna eat all this popcorn are you?" She frowned in his direction.

"And if I do what's it to you?" He held his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, just trying to make conversation." He replied.

"And was that before or after you planned on conning my eight year old child?" She exclaimed, shoving the popcorn into his lap she got up and left the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm in trouble." He said softly. He waited a few moments and then slowly got up, leaving the popcorn on the couch he walked out of the living room and turned towards the stairs where he was sure he heard the slamming of a door. He sighed. Women. Slowly he climbed the stairs and turned towards Angel's door, where he knocked cautiously.

"What?" She yelled. He bit his lip and shrugged. Hell with it.

"Let me in Angel. It was just a joke. Mia really wanted to stay at Desari's tonight." He said through the door. He could hear Angel's soft sniffling and he hit his head against the door. "Seriously, all Des and me did was make sure that Mia knew the night I was supposed to beat her. And technically I didn't beat her. We tangled up the remotes to make it look like won I." The door swung open to reveal a teary-eyed Angel.

"I knew it!" Chris smirked.

"Are you going to let me in now?" He laughed softly as he leaned against the doorway, watching as Angel contemplated letting him into her room. "Oh come on, let me see that smile of yours Angel. There's no reason for you to really be mad at me." Angel whirled around, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh really? And conning my little girl isn't a damn good reason?" She growled. Chris flinched a little, then frowned.

"I didn't con her, she really did come up with a lot of that stuff." Chris moved his way into her room. "The thing is, Mia wanted you to have a night alone. Honestly, there's a reason that she wanted to spend the night at Desari's." Angel rolled her eyes.

"And what was that?"

"Desari just bought the new Harry Potter movie, Mia wanted to watch and figured she could kill two birds with one stone." Chris sighed and leaned against the wall close to her closet. Crossing his arm he looked towards her and smiled slowly. "Why don't you just tell me why you're so mad at me right now?" Angel sat on her bed, pulling her legs up against her body.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just, disappointed that you all had to trick me into staying here alone. If you had asked..." She said softly.

"Asked what?"

"If you had asked if I'd spend the day with you or something, I would've seen if I could've done it. I wouldn't have automatically pawned off Mia to Desari." Chris shook his head.

"You think that's what we did?" When Angel didn't answer he walked up to her bed, and sat in front of her. "Listen. Mia wanted to go to Desari's and she wanted her Mom to have a good time all right? I said nothing to her about being here with you." Chris pushed her chin up, looking into her eyes. "I promise you." Angel tried smiling but she shook her head.

"I just, I've never been away from her for so long. I mean, a day maybe. But overnight?" She sighed, "I'm being a pathetic mother." Chris shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. C'mere." He said softly, slowly he pulled Angel closer towards him and running his fingers through her hair, resting his hand on the back of her neck, leaning forward he kissed her. Angel reached up, cupping his face with her hands as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer, sitting her on his lap as he kissed her passionately.

"Chris," Angel moaned softly as she tilted her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips trailed down her jaw, towards her neck as he nibbled softly. Her hips moved against his and suddenly Chris had her pinned against the bed, her arms above her head. He grinned slowly. 

"Tell me you want me." Angel looked up at him, her eyes clouded over.

"I want you Chris. Please, make love to me..." She murmured as his lips captured hers. Letting go of her hands, Chris ran his fingers up under her shirt, as Angel's ran down his body, slowly undoing his pants.

"Gladly."

* * *

Reviewing right ?


	8. All healed?

Disclaimer: Don't own WWE or any of the people that work for them. Oh how I wish I did -sighs- Sadly I don't. I shall weep in my corner.

A/N: Finally! An update! It's about friggin' time. But yeah, been on the hiatus because of writers block and because for a short period of time I didn't have any cable! It sucked. Believe me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it'll get me to update faster!

* * *

When Angel woke up the next morning, moving her hand to the side of the bed, nobody was there. She frowned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked next to the spot where Chris slept earlier that night. A slow smile came across her face as she remembered the first time, how they fell asleep in one another's arms and how he slowly woke her up with a kiss to the back of her neck. Laying on her back she tucked the sheet around her tightly and slowly stretched out, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Rolling her neck a little, she winced. Obviously, she had slept wrong. Slowly sitting up she clung to the sheet as she tried moving her neck a little more.

"Ow." She whimpered, feeling the tightness of the muscle. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes a moment, half tempted to crawl back into bed and forget that the world was moving around her. Rolling her shoulders she opened her eyes, only to find her warm robe being held out in front of her. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up, meeting the crystal blue soft gaze of her lover. She smiled slowly, "You stayed." Chris laughed and shook his head.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" He asked, holding her robe out for her. He had slipped on a pair of boxers and sweats when he'd woken up and now they hung low on his lips, his knee, wrapped up. He wrapped the robe around her tightly as she slipped her arms inside of it and he lightly kissed her neck.

"I wasn't sure. If you were going to leave or something." Chris raised a brow towards her as he helped tie the robe in front of her, leaning forward he captured her lips with his. Tangling his fingers within her hair, he gave it a small tug as he tilted her head to the side. As he kissed along her neck, nuzzling in just the right spots, he moved his lips up against her ear, kissing there softly.

"Why would I want to leave? Last night was one of the greatest nights I've had in a long time." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Besides that, I'm living with you right now. It'd be a little stupid to." They both laughed softly and Angel rested her head against his shoulder. "When's Mia supposed to get back?" Angel raised a brow and looked up at him.

"How would I know? You're the one that sent my daughter off with her aunt. So how would I know when she's supposed to come back?" Angel smiled and shook her head as she leaned her head against his shoulder and then looked up , "You hungry?" she asked softly. Chris slowly smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, but not for food." Chris moved his eyebrows suggestively as Angel laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no...no no no!" She quickly broke away from his grasp and took off running from her room towards the downstairs. He followed, at a slower pace of course, but he quickly caught up to her before she could open up the outside screen door. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck as he pushed the hair away from her neck. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Chris, as much as I want to..." She trailed off, "I'm more hungry for food than for you right now." He stopped, letting his arms fall to his side as he stared towards her.

"You. Not in the mood for the King of the WORLD?" He stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head. "How is that physically possible?" Angel smirked and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for making an omelet. Chris watched her with interest as she began mixing things together, cutting things up. He could get used to seeing her in his kitchen.

Whoa.

What the hell?

Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes, as if rubbing his eyes would actually send the thoughts that entered his head away. Running his fingers through his blonde hair he shook his head a moment as he looked up towards her. A slow grin crossed his lips as he watched her and sat down behind the counter. She looked like some kind of sexy, no not Martha Stewart because that was just wrong, but some kind of sexy, person that cooked things.

"What?" Angel said, disrupting his thoughts, "Why are you staring at me like that?" She smiled slowly, butterflies filling her stomach as he watched her. "Okay. Seriously, if you're just going to sit there and stare the least you can do is chop up some ham, alright?" She handed him some ham, a knife and a cutting board. Chris grinned.

"Okay." He started working as he watched her mixing the eggs up before she poured them out onto the sizzling pan. "Hey, you know what. You look like some sexy cook. I'd say Betty Crocker but, she's always given me that 'little girl' feeling so that would just be wrong." Angel raised both brows and laughed softly as she shook her head.

"What?"

"I told you, like some sexy cook that I would just want to find in my kitchen. Wearing only the apron." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he popped a piece of ham in his mouth, chewing it slowly. Angel couldn't help but watch him as she took her eyes off the skillet for a few moments. She watched as he licked his lips and she felt a faint blush coming over her face. Immediately she turned back to the skillet, carefully watching the eggs cook. "Penny for your thoughts?" Chris grinned as he placed the bowl of cut up ham next to the stove as he kissed up her neck.

"Chris, you should," Angel sighed and leaned back into his touch. It had been so long since she had really felt wanted, felt cared about, loved. "You should never stop that." He chuckled softly, kissing further down.

"I don't plan on it." He slowly slipped his hand on the inside of her robe a sly, evil grin appearing across his face as she leaned into his touch, forgetting about the eggs.

"Hey Mommy."

* * *

"What do you think he's doing?" Trish asked softly as she laid in Randy's arms in their hotel room. Randy groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers.

"I really don't want to be thinking about what Chris is doing babe." He laughed softly, "But I'll tell you what I want to be doing." He slowly ran his hand down her stomach when she pulled away, sitting up as she looked down towards him.

"Randy, this is serious. He's a good friend of ours and I'm worried about him. We haven't even heard from him since we left him in El Paso. Did he go home?" She bit he lower lip, "No he wouldn't go home. Do you think he stayed there?" Randy sighed, pushing himself up on the side of his arm. Running his fingers through his hair he rubbed his eyes a moment and then looked up towards her.

"Baby, I'm sure he's fine. But if you want, before we take off today I'll give him a call, see what he's up to?" Trish smiled.

"You would?"

"Yeah. If you want me to. But honestly, he's probably fine, just staying in the hotel licking his wounds." Randy pulled Trish's hand close to lips, kissing them softly, "Guys have to take time for themselves, when they lose the thing most important to them." Trish scoffed.

"Liar. Guys are guys, they just go for the next one in line." Randy shook his head.

"No, not really babe." He sighed and sat up next to her, the sheet falling dangerously close of falling off of his hips. "You don't get it. When a guy finds his reason for existence or who he thinks is the reason for it he'd do anything for them. But when he looses it, he doesn't understand what to do. He's lost completely."

"How would you know?" Randy smirked.

"Why do you think it's so hard for me to go out to that ring everynight and pretend that I don't care about that CLB's hands all over you." Trish laughed.

"Jason isn't that bad!" Randy shook his head.

"On the contrary." He grinned and quickly pulled Trish towards him, "But I know that you come home to me everynight. And honestly, that's what gets me through that night. That's what helps me be that asshole, I can be cocky because look at who I get to hold at night." Trish rolled her eyes.

"You're pathetic." She tried saying as Randy moved closer to her, his lips so close to hers. "But, I love you." He grinned slowly. The smile that made every female in the arena and around the world melt, the one that made her insides curl and made her go crazy.

"Yeah, I am. But I have everything I want." He grinned and kissed along her neck before he pushed her hair to the side, he looked up at her, cupping the side of her face. "And I love you too." Before she could reply, he captured her lips with his own as he pulled her close. They had time before they had to catch the plane, and Randy was going to make sure she wasn't so worried about Chris anymore.

* * *

A/N: For those that don't know, Jason Christian. Just a note Thanks and please review!


	9. Explinations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE affiliated I'm just borrowing it for the time being. Hope it works out, hehe.

A/N: Alright, an update, yey! I hope you enjoy this and please review. I know that Chris Irvine is happily married right now and I wish him the best of luck in everything, I just wanted to write this fanfic. Hehe. Sorry. Just wanted to say it again so everyone understands. Thanks again, and enjoy.

* * *

Angel didn't know what she was supposed to say. What did a person say to their child when they walked in on their mother with someone, kissing them? There had to be rulebook of some kind, there had to be something, anything that would tell her what she had to do. What she had to get done. She sighed as she paced upstairs in her room. Mia had seen her and Chris kissing in the kitchen and after telling her she was home, went up to her room. Did that mean that Angel needed to go talk to her? Or that Mia was just going on because she liked Chris? She sat down on the bed, resting her arms on her thighs she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mommy?" Mia peeked through the door, her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes smiled towards her. "Mind if I come in?" Angel shook her head as she moved back on the bed, leaning back against a few pillows. She patted the spot next to her.

"C'mon in sweetie." Mia walked in, climbing onto the bed she laid down on her back and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers as she looked up over towards Angel.

"Why were you kissing him?" Mia asked, only after a moment of silence. Angel sighed and leaned her head against the headboard. Mia slowly sat up and crawled up towards her mom, resting her head on her shoulder she wrapped her arms around her tightly to hug her, "It's okay if you like him." She smiled. Angel looked down towards her a moment and giggled softly.

"Oh really?" Mia nodded and moved, sitting up as she looked up towards Angel.

"He's nice. And you're really pretty anyways Mommy. And I'm sure he likes you." Angel smirked, shaking her head a little as she laughed.

"You were planning on this weren't you?" Mia shook her head, smiling the whole time. Angel pushed herself up further up as she laughed a little, "Mia, don't lie to me sweetie. It's okay if you were planning on this with your Aunty." Mia kept shaking her head until Angel reached out, grabbing her chin gently, making her stop. "Mia Jennifer…"

"Okay. We planned it Mommy." Mia confessed, anything was better than getting the last name called on her. That would've been the worst thing possible for her. She sighed and looked up to her mom, a pouty frown on her face. "We didn't mean nothing bad Mommy. Aunty Dee thought it'd be good to let you two get to know one another. I mean, what with you going to be working with him." Angel raised a brow.

"Really? What else did your Aunty Dee tell you?" Mia shook her head.

"Nope. Not telling. Aunty Dee told me that if you wanted to know, you could call her. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be mad at me Mommy." She laughed a little, pouting her lower lip. Angel sighed and tried not to laugh. "So we okay Mommy?"

"You win hunny. I give up and yes, we're okay." Angel smiled, caressing the side of her daughters face she leaned towards her, kissing her forehead softly. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll take you shopping, okay baby?" Mia nodded, slowly crawling towards the edge of the bed.

"Okay Mommy." Mia grinned as she climbed off the bed, laughing softly. Angel ran her fingers through her hair and smirked.

"Oh, and Mia, do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Let your Aunty Dee know I'm gonna give her a call." Mia smiled slowly and nodded as she quickly walked towards the door and left, leaving Angel sitting on her bed as she leaned back closing her eyes for a moment. She really didn't know what the hell she was going to do with the two of them, but one thing was for sure, life was never boring with her daughter and her best friend.

* * *

Chris sighed as he sat in his room, moving his knee back and forth. It was getting better day by day and he wanted nothing more than to get back into that ring. He really hated watching Trish and Christian going at one another on the television day by day as Randy and the Evolution posse ran RAW. He really wanted back into the ring, and he missed the fans. Taking a deep breath in, he leaned back and closed his eyes just as he heard the small creek of the door. He opened one eye, smirking slowly as he saw none other than Mia.

"Hey there cutie. What are you doin' in here?" He grinned as she looked down a bit, blushing. She was really cute, just like her mom.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Chris nodded, pushing his hair out of his eyes he looked at the spot next to him.

"You're more than welcome to come sit down." He smiled as she slowly walked over and carefully crawled onto the bed, staying far away from his knee. "So what's on your mind cutie?"

"I wanted." She stopped, licking her lips, trying to act older than her eight years, "I wanted to know what you were going to do with my Mommy." Chris' eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Are you two having sex?" Chris took a sharp breath in. He wasn't sure he could breathe anymore. This wasn't the type of thing he was expecting to hear from Angel's little girl. He looked towards her, staring blankly at the little face and the innocent eyes that were staring up at him.

"Are we what?"

"Are you having the sex with my Mommy?" Chris let out a deep breath, it was easier to breathe when you remembered how to.

"Well," He shook his head, "Uh, you want to know the truth?" Mia nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"Mommy says you're not supposed to lie so I want to know. Are you with my Mommy?" Chris closed his eyes for a second, rubbing them before he turned back to her.

"Mia. Your Mom and I, we're," He didn't know what or even how to say anything to this little girl. Finally, he took a deep breath in and decided to go for it. He'd deal with the consquences later. "Yes Mia. I'm with your Mommy."

"Do you want to see her more?" Chris smiled slowly, this question was a lot easier.

"Yeah, I do want to see her more. I mean, we're going to be working together so it's going to be a lot easier to keep seeing your mommy."

"Do you love her?" His smile dropped. Love? Was he capable of love anymore? He wasn't sure about anything because of what happened before. His last huge relationship had been with Jessica. And they had been married. That was it. She had been it for him. Or so he thought.

"Do I love your Mom?" He sighed. "That's a hard thing to answer right now Mia. Real hard."

"Do you want to marry her?" Mia asked. Chris looked down a moment, staring at his left hand, completely of anything. Did he want something back on that hand? Did he want to get married? Things like that were too hard to answer, especially when you'd only known the person a few weeks. He sighed.

"Mia. Those are things that are really hard to answer. I mean, I like your Mom a whole lot, but love, or even marriage, those are things that are really serious."

"So is the sex." Mia replied, looking up to him.

"You're right. Sex is very serious. But when two people really like one another," He stopped. There was no good way to say this because the last thing he wanted was to see Mia growing up to become a raging slut because of him. "It's very serious but your Mom and I, we're grown ups."

"So when I'm grown up I can have sex?"

"No." Chris replied quickly. "No. It's just, it's really hard to explain." He shook his head, "Maybe you should ask your Mom." Mia took a moment, pondering what Chris had told her before she slowly nodded.

"Okay. Just remember though, my Aunty Dee and I, are watching you. And if you hurt my Mommy, I'm going to have to make sure you can't walk." Chris slowly smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll tell Aunty Dee." She laughed softly as she climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. Before opening it all the way though, she turned back to Chris. "But I trust you, be careful and take care of my Mommy." Chris grinned.

"You got it kiddo." Mia smiled as she quickly left the room. Chris slowly stood up, limping slowly as he walked towards the bathroom, wincing as he did. What he didn't know, was that Angel was standing around the corner to keep from being seen by her daughter, with tears in her eyes.


	10. Asking Mia

Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE. I'm just taking their superstars and using them for my enjoyment in writing this story. Hehe. All I own are the OC's, except for the characters of Marlena Russo and Dorian Cena (who you will find out about by the end of this chapter) they belong to a good friend of mine Miss Marlena Storm. Check out her stories if you like mine. They're awesome.

A/N: Finally an update and I'm so sorry for it taking so long. I hope you like this chapter and please review because it let's me know what you're thinkin' and it makes me work harder on updating soon. Thanks again!

* * *

"Are you serious? Awesome, I'll be sure to get down there as soon as possible." Chris said as Angel walked into the room later that day. He grinned as he hung up the phone. Angel looked towards him as he slowly moved himself towards the edge of the bed. As he slowly stood up, he grinned and pulled her close to him as he gently nuzzled on her neck. "Tell me something, you have plans?" Angel smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No. Why?"

"Does Mia have school, anything?" Angel shook her head.

"Nope, she's on break. She's got a few weeks off from school." She pulled back a bit, raising a brow, "Why are you asking?"

"The trainers want me back on tour for a week or two and while I was on the phone with Randy, he told me that you're to come along. Something about it being your debut." Chris grinned as she slowly pulled away, her eyes wide.

"You're kidding me right?" Chris shook his head.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Angel shrugged and pulling away completely she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to fight off the sudden chill. "Seriously Angel, it's a great idea don't you think? I mean she'll get to meet everyone you're working with. Plus, she'll get to figure out where you'll be when you're not home." Angel looked down.

"But can I do that to her?" She looked down, "God I didn't even think of this when I signed that contract."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't even think about what she'd do while I was on the road. I mean, God, I wouldn't be here for her. How can I even do that to her when I know that I should be home raising her." Chris shook his head and tried wrapping his arms around her but Angel pushed him away. "No wait, let me finish. I can't just leave her."

"You're not leaving her. You got Desari here and I'm sure she'd love to stay here with Mia while you're gone. Plus, you're only gone four of the seven days of the week. You get three days off to come home and spend time with her. And usually, they let you do that."

"What do you mean usually Chris?" He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sometimes we have signings that we have to do. Mostly they schedule them while we're on the road but it doesn't matter. You'll get to see Mia and we can always have her fly out to a show, especially when we have pay-per-views. It's not hard. I've seen people do it loads of times."

"But single parents Chris? I mean, seriously, name one single parent out there that is managing getting home to their kid and still raise them but do this." Chris smirked and shook his head.

"Good point. Look, if you have worries, go talk to McMahon about them. Shit, go talk to McMahon-Levesque, at least you know Stephanie would try and work with you as best as they could." He walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly as he lifted her chin so their eyes met, "Tell me something babe, why not go for this? The WWE doesn't give out contracts lightly, and they think you have what it takes."

"I'm just not sure anymore Chris."

"Hey. Why don't you tell me something, why did you show up that night?"

"Because I got a letter." Chris laughed a little and shook her head.

"Because you got a letter? That's it? C'mon now, seriously, don't even try telling me that crap. So why did you really show up to that arena in El Paso that night?" Angel tried pulling away but Chris held her chin, refusing to let her look away from him. "Why'd you show up that night Angel?"

"I wanted to see if I could actually accomplish my dream. I wanted to see if I could finally be one of the ones who walked down that ramp and entertained thousands of fans." She whispered.

"See, I told you. So, you and Mia are going to get on that plane with me, fly with me to Winnipeg, and we're going to take Mia with us and show her all around the city." Angel shook her head.

"I can't Chris, what if they say I have to leave her? What if they tell me I won't get to see her for months at a time?" Chris weaved his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead softly as he held her close to him. "I can't leave her Chris. Jake, he left her and I can't do that."

"Listen to me. I can pretty much swear to you, that you will never leave Mia. They won't let it happen. They have couples who have kids who are on the road and they see their kid three days of the week. I swear." She looked down, crossing her arms.

"Oh really Chris? Who lives that kind of life?"

"John Cena and Marlena Russo, well, she's a Cena now, but she was a Russo before the two of them got together and had their kid." Chris smiled, "Damn that kid is great. Dorian. He's Randy's Godson and let me tell you, if Randy had a weakness, it'd be that kid. But besides that," Chris said as he looked down to Angel. "If you don't want to do this because of Mia, don't you think it's only fair to ask her how she feels about it?" Angel closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"That's a low blow Chris."

"Hey, it's true. You're using her as an excuse. So I figure that she's old enough for you to sit down and ask her how she feels. My question is, which one is it going to be? Are we going to ask her, or are we taking her?" Angel raised a brow as she stared up at him.

"We?"

"Yep, we." Chris replied, "So which one?" Angel mumbled under her breath as she looked down and pushed Chris away. "Wait, what? I didn't hear that one."

"I said fine. We'll ask her alright?" Angel mumbled as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "I hate that you can do that to me." He smirked and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards her bedroom door.

"It's part of my job, so let's just go and find Mia."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mommy?" Mia said as she walked into the living room. She'd been over at a friend's house and when she came home, she had wanted to watch the newest episode of Lizzie Maguire but before she had gotten to her Mom had walked in and asked to talk to her. Luckily, she got to watch Lizzie and then she was going to talk to her Mom.

"Yeah I did baby, come here, I want to ask you something." Angel smiled as she moved over on the sofa she sat in, closing her book. Mia walked over and sat down just as Chris walked in.

"Hey Chris." Mia grinned.

"Hey there kiddo." Chris sat down on the opposite side of Mia on the sofa and leaned back, putting his arms on the back and the arm of it. "What's goin' on?" Mia shrugged.

"Nothing. Lizzie doesn't know that Gordo likes her, which she's really stupid if she can't figure it out." Chris slowly smiled and nodded as Mia continued, "But yeah, I'm looking forward to tonight more."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because wrestling's on!" Mia exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face, "And we get to watch it together. The three of us." Chris smirked and looked towards Angel who bit her lip.

"Hey, baby, I have to ask you something." Angel cut in.

"Yeah Mommy?"

"You remember a little while ago, when I went to that wrestling thing and came back and then Chris came to stay with us for a little while?" Mia nodded, "Okay, well, I got a job offer." Mia tilted her head, confused.

"What do you mean a job offer?"

"Well, the wrestling people,"

"WWE!" Mia yelled out, cutting Angel off. Angel smiled a little and continued.

"Yep, WWE. Well, baby, WWE offered Mommy a job." Mia's eyes suddenly widened and her jaw dropped as she stared up towards Angel. Not answering for a few minutes Mia let her mouth close as she looked down at the floor a moment. "Mia? Baby?"

"Do you mean it?" She yelled out, "You mean you can work with WWE and we can go with them?" Angel nodded. "Yes! Take it Mommy! I want you to work with," Mia stopped a moment, "You get to work with Lita!"

"Yeah, I'd get to work with Lita. But Mia, sweetie, the thing is that I don't know if you could come with me. There'd be lots of times where Mommy would be going with her job and you'd have to stay here with Aunty Dee." Mia took a minute, thinking about it as she stroked her chin. She looked towards her Mom.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I will be very mad at you if you don't take this job." She crossed her arms and looked away from her. Smiling as she looked towards Chris, winking at him. Angel's face looked slightly surprised as she clasped her hands together.

"Well then, I guess you, Chris and I are going to go to Winnipeg." She said softly.

"Yes!" Chris and Mia yelled out as they gave one another a high five. When they looked towards Angel who figured out their scam quickly they put their hands down and looked down. "Sorry." They said together


	11. New Friends

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, belongs to the WWE, Vince McMahon or themselves. I don't own them. Although, if I did, well there'd be some major changes is all.

A/N: Yey! Another update. Which from me has to be awesome LOL. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review because I'm starting to think that nobody likes the story anymore which I really hope isn't the case. I know that the matches I mention (besides the Angel one) in the chapter happened in Tokyo but hey, it works for mine right? LOL. So I just used them. I'm gonna try and incorporate the WWE storylines into mine for the time being because I like the way they're going. So please review and let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Angel smiled as she and Mia walked backstage, holding hands. The show had just ended and Angel had made her debut in a dark match against Stacy Keibler, Angel was just on another level having beaten Stacy and it not having been scripted just had her practically jumping off the walls. Picking Mia up she grinned as they walked up towards a young man who had just walked out of the locker room in black slacks and a button up white shirt. When Mia turned her head and caught sight of the male superstar, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Immediately, she hid her face behind her hands, leaning close to her Mom.

"Mommy, it's Randy Orton!" She squeeled. Randy slowly turned, a grin appearing on his face as he tilted his head, looking towards Angel and Mia.

"Well, I wonder who these two beautiful ladies are." Mia blushed and turned her head away for a moment before turning back and hiding behind her hands again. "Aww, I don't get to see this beauty's face because she's hiding from me." Randy said, walking up to Angel as he wrapped an arm and hugged her.

"Mia, babygirl, you gonna say hi to Randy?" Angel asked, trying to pull Mia's hands down. Mia shook her head as she peeked through two of her fingers and giggled. Randy grinned.

"Angel, since you have this beautiful little girl in your arms, why don't I just give her a quick kiss?" He smirked. As Mia slowly let her hands down, she bit her lower lip and raising her hand she opened and closed it a few times.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey there." Randy smiled and taking Mia's hand he leaned close to her and kissed her forehead gently. When he pulled away, Mia grinned and giggled a little.

"I'm Mia." She whispered. "You're Randy Orton."

"That I am. And Mia, I have to say you have to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I think I might be in love with this little princess Angel." Randy confirmed. Mia giggled and shook her head.

"But you love Trish!" She yelled. Randy's eyes widened as he raised his brows. Looking over Angel's shoulder, he spotted Trish who had stopped, crossing her arms to listen. Randy licked his hips, smiling a little as Angel looked back, spotting Trish as well.

"I do huh?" Randy asked as Mia nodded, "Well then, since I love Trish and I love you, I'm going to have to tell her that I love you too." Mia slowly shut her mouth, suddenly becoming quiet. Randy laughed a little, "Don't worry princess, I love Trish." Slowly Mia grinned and crooked her finger, moving it so Randy would come closer.

"You need to ask her to marry you!" Mia giggled as she pulled away, covering her mouth. Angel's mouth dropped just as Trish walked up to hear her daughter's advice. Trish grinned slowly as she wrapped an arm around Randy's waist.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Randy." Angel said. Randy grinned and shook his head as he wrapped his arm tightly around Trish.

"Nah, nothing to worry about." Randy looked down to Trish and smiled, kissing her cheek softly. "Trish and I are in love and right now, that's all that matters, right babe?" Trish nodded.

"Yep." She grinned and looked up to Mia, "Well hello you little cutie." Trish said, taking Mia's hand as she offered it. "How are you?"

"Good. My Mommy beat Stacy Keibler's butt." Mia said proudly. Trish had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "But you and Lita are my favorite Divas, 'sides my Mommy." Trish felt a slight tug at her heart.

"Aww, Mia. You're so sweet." Trish's eyes widened, "Why don't you come with me Mia?" Mia immediately turned to her mom, asking permission without words. Angel nodded.

"You be good babygirl, listen to Trish, understood?" Mia nodded as she reached out for Trish who took the eight-year-old into her arms and turning from Randy and Angel both waved as they walked down the hall. Angel smiled, crossing her arms as she looked down a moment. Randy looked towards her, hearing a small sniffle, lifting her chin up he looked into her eyes, that were pooling up with tears.

"You alright there Angelcakes?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just not ready for her to grow up yet I guess." Angel looked up and wiped her tears away as she smiled, "Trish would make a good mom." Randy let a long breath out.

"First your kid with marriage and now kids?" He laughed, "Nah, it's all good, I just have been thinking about asking her, but I don't know if I'm ready for kids yet. You know what I mean?" Angel nodded.

"Yeah I do know what you mean." She laughed, "I kinda went out of order on that one but I wouldn't ask for anything to be changed. Not a single thing."

"You got a good kid Angelcakes. A real good one, so much that I hope you got stuff situated." Angel looked up to him and smiled, running her hands down her arms. Randy smiled and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You're right, I do have a good kid." She whispered, a small sniff escaping as she tried pushing back the tears.

"Hey now," He said, lifting her chin up, "What's with the tears because if Chris finds out that I made you cry he's not only going to beat me with the crutch that he doesn't need anymore. C'mon now, tell Randy what's bugging you." Angel laughed softly and shook her head, pulling away from Randy as she looked towards the direction that Trish and Mia took off to.

"I'm just not ready for her to grow up just yet." She laughed, "Sounds stupid I know. But I just don't want to leave her just so I can come here and do my dream you know?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah I get what you mean. But let me tell you something. I was raised with my Dad in this business and let me tell you something. I wouldn't have it any other way to be absolutely honest with you." He grinned, "I mean seriously, it's a honor. Besides that I wouldn't have known the great superstars that came before us. Hell, Mia will be able to say that she not only knew Y2J but she knew, The Legend Killer." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, like she really wants to say she knew you." Randy raised a brow, much like the Rock's eyebrow and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the way she acted around me? Please." Randy said, extending his arms out as he looked up. "I'm the hottest thing out there." Angel laughed softly.

"I beg to differ sweetheart. But then again, I'm not in lo-" She stopped and turned away from Randy who's eyes widened.

"Whoa now. Did I just hear the word love starting to come out of your mouth?" Angel looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "Hey, I won't say anything. Swear. But if you're startin' to have feelings for Chris Irvine you better be careful. I mean I respect the guy and love him as a brother but you got Mia to think about too." Angel sighed.

"Don't you think that I know that already?" She looked down and rubbed her arms as a shiver crawled down her spine. "I want nothing more than to provide everything for Mia. Besides that, let's be honest Randy, Chris just got divorced. It's doubtful he'd want anything like that." Randy shrugged.

"You never know girl." Angel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you Randy. I gotta start packing up. We gotta get to San Diego." Angel brushed by Randy as he watched her walk away he shook his head.

"Good luck with that one girl."

* * *

"You know my Mommy's been letting Chris stay at our house while he gets better." Mia said as she sat between Trish Stratus and Lita. She grinned as she held the figurines they'd given her. "And thank you very much for these." She said, giggling. "But yeah, Chris has been at our house 'cus of his knee bein' hurted. The WWE Divas smiled as they sat next to the tiny girl.

"Well, it's good that you let him stay." Amy said as she picked up the Batista figurine. "You really like him don't you?" Mia nodded.

"Yep, and I likes Randy and Batista too but HHH." Mia let her face scrunch up in disgust. Trish laughed as Victoria walked in and she waved her to come over.

"So you don't like the Game huh?" Trish asked as Mia picked that figurine up.

"Nope. He's got a big nose and he's really selfish." Trish nodded with Amy as Victoria sat down, "Mia, have you met Victoria yet? Victoria this is Angel's daughter Mia." Victoria smiled as she held her hand out to Mia.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Mia took her hand and smiled as she got up and hugged Victoria tightly, wrapping her arms around her.

"Nice to meet you too. Mommy said that she really looks up to you." Mia said, plopping her butt back down. "You three anyways. Mommy's always liked you three." The three women shared a smile as Mia picked up Randy.

"He should be champion right now. But the big nose man is too selfish." Mia shrugged. "Mommy always tells me that he's probably really nice but I don't believe her. Nobody who's that mean on T.V. can ever be nice."

"Well, I can tell you that he can be nice. Do you believe me?" Trish asked. Mia looked up at her and nodded a little.

"I guess I can. As long as you promise not to get with that Christian guy anymore. When you two kissed, that was icky." Amy and Victoria laughed as a tinge of red came to Trish's cheeks. With nothing more to do for the show that night, the three women picked up three of the male superstar figurines and began to play a Over-the-top-rope match.

* * *

Chris sighed as he walked down the hall. He'd normally be in a great mood, if he'd won a match but unfortunately it wasn't his night. He'd been in the ring for a good twenty minutes with the man who was the best technical wrestler and though he had many shots, he hadn't gotten it done. He had tapped out with a modified version of the Crippler Cross Face. Moving his shoulder he groaned. It was tight, sore and a nice long hot bath would work. Chris slowly grinned as he walked up towards the cracked open door. When he raised his hand to knock he paused, tilting his head as he heard Mia talking to Angel.

"Mommy, do you like Chris?" Mia asked as she slammed the Jericho figurine into the HHH one. She really didn't like him very much. As Chris looked in, he could see Angel packing their bags while Mia sat on the couch playing.

"Yeah of course I do baby, why are you asking?" Mia shrugged as she pinned HHH for the one, two, three and raised Jericho's hand.

"Just wonderin'. I mean, I can tell he likes you, plus, Trish told me so. And she told me that she thinks that you should make the moves on him." Angel paused, holding the shirt that she had just folded as she turned to look at her daughter who now held Randy Orton and Ric Flair in her hands.

"Where did you hear this?"

"In the locker room with Amy and Trish and Victoria. They're very pretty you know." Angel nodded, "And they both think that you should just go for it." Mia giggled as she had Randy kick Flair in the face. Chris grinned, she obviously wasn't a fan of Evolution.

"They did huh?" Angel sighed and walked over to Mia. "What do you think about the whole thing? About Chris I mean."

"I think he's nice. And he pays attention to you, and to me. That's important." Mia said softly as she slammed Flair into her lap, raising Randy's hand. Turning to her Mom she smiled, "And your 'upposed to be happy." Angel smiled a little.

"That's true but you're supposed to be happy too babygirl." Mia shrugged.

"I am happy. I like him." She bit her lip and then looked back down. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" Angel nodded, smoothing Mia's hair out as Chris inched closer to the door.

"Sure baby. What's on your mind?"

"Are you gonna marry Chris?" Angel felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as she looked down to her daughter who at the moment had Randy and Chris giving one another high fives. She took a deep breath in.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I dunno. I guess 'cus I like Chris. And I know that you gots your job here and I want someone to take care of you." Angel smiled a little, running her fingers through Mia's hair as she looked down at her daughter.

"I'd be okay you know. Without marrying Chris. Is there a reason you'd want me to marry Chris?" Angel asked. Mia nodded and laying the Randy Orton figurine down on the couch she held the Jericho one in her hands and then looked up to her Mom, handing it to her.

"I think he'd make a good Daddy and," Mia looked down, "I want a Daddy." She whispered. Angel covered her mouth in order to not cry out. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled Mia close to her and hugged her tightly as the Chris figurine was squeezed between them. Chris looked down, his arms crossed. He didn't know how he felt about Angel just yet, but Mia. That little girl had a hold on his heart that she wasn't going to let go of anytime soon and being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted her to.


End file.
